


For The Love Of Camelot

by ezekiels



Series: Arthur's Maidservant [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle of Cendred, Morgana gives Arthur a sword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Love Of Camelot

Morgana had saved Camelot.

Arthur had thought he and Gwen had been fighting the battle outside but the true battle had been fought by Morgana and Merlin. Beneath the castle in the catacombs, Morgana had summoned the skeletal armour under Cendred and Morgause’s threat that Merlin would be killed if she did not. At the last second, Merlin had arrived and together, fighting off Morgause’s magical attempts to stop them, the two had broken the spell. In doing so, they had given Camelot the upper hand and Cendred’s army had been driven from the kingdom.

He had never been so proud of Morgana than in that moment as Uther helped her up the step to his side. The crowd clapped and cheered, Merlin the loudest among them. Arthur knew Morgana did not like to take all the credit but Merlin’s proud smile made Morgana to happy protest.

Arthur watched as Morgana leaned close to Uther and whispered something in his ear.

“Quiet, everyone!” Uther shouted. “The Lady Morgana has something to say!”

The crowd grew quiet.

Morgana unsheathed the sword at her waist and held it high. 

The sword was beautiful, the edges of the blade silver while the core was made of gold. Written along the stem of gold were letters to a language he did not know. Yet, somehow, Arthur knew those letters. It was as if they were a part of him he lost long ago.

Morgana smiled at Arthur for just a moment before turning to the crowd “All hail Arthur!” she shouted. “The future king of Camelot! The true savoir of us all!”

Arthur expected everyone to laugh.

Instead, the crowd erupted into a cheer even greater than the one before.

Still smiling, Morgana stepped towards Arthur, lowering the sword. She stopped before him and held the sword out to him. “This is the sword of kings,” she said. “It is belongs to you, Arthur.”

Stunned, Arthur took the sword. It fitted perfectly into his hand, as if it had been made for him. Arthur did not know how –perhaps it was magic– but he knew the swords name. 

Excalibur.

Arthur glanced up to see Morgana smiling at him as she passed him. He turned to watch her go, a question on the tip of his tongue.

He forgot his question the moment he saw the crowd behind him. The crowds cheer was unlike anything he had ever heard and they were cheering for him.

Arthur saw Morgana stop besides Gwen and Merlin. 

The mere sight of Gwen made Arthur’s heart skip a few beats. She was beautiful, her dark hair pinned atop her head and her smile radiant. When their eyes met, her smile faltered and she glanced down at the floor.

Arthur continued to watch her, hopeful.

She took a deep breath and glanced back up at him. She offered him a small smile and he smiled widely back at her, every inch of him growing warm.

Oh, how he loved her.

Still smiling at her, Arthur thrust Excalibur into the air. “For the love of Camelot!”

“For the love of Camelot!” the room echoed back to him.


End file.
